Spirit
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa, un mètre soixante dix pour cinquante huit kilogrammes et dix sept ans , est ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de timide. mais voila tout ces qualifications sont plus ou moins fausses . Ayant perdu sa famille a dix ans le jour de son anniversaire , il est renfermé et à passer plusieurs années dans une école psychiatrique en conséquence de ses visions nocturnes ou son don.
1. Résumé

Spirit

Sasuke Uchiwa a toujours été seul. Lors de son dixième anniversaire personne ne lui souhaita 'joyeux anniversaire' personne ne lui offrit des cadeaux mais il eut juste a des regards compatissants car ce meme jour il perdit le sens du mot ' famille' oui il n'avait plus de amille . Plus de père , de mère de frère et n'a jamais eu des soeurs mais ce n'est pas cela qui le térrorisait non, ce n'est pas aussi a cause de cela qu'il était dans un centre psychiatrique encore moins , c'était juste que depuis ce jour voyait entendait et parlait avec des etres surnaturels et ca ne se terminait pas là , car il avait souvent des visions lors de ces rêves et c'est pour cela qu'il n'etait pasune personne que l'on pouvait qualifier de sociable .


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre : Une nouvelle vie .

Il se tenait là, debout devant cette grille noir aux reflets bleutés par la lumière de la lune . Ce soir c'était une soirée de pleine lune , ''comme ce jour là'' pensa t-il . Il était là , debout comme un homme stressé qui s'apprêtait à demander la main de sa compagne , il se retint de rire suite à cette pensée , puis sonna et attendit le bruit de la serrure qui lui signalera le déverouillement de l'engin. Une silhouette d'homme se dressa devant lui, lui qui était si frêle ne put s'empêcher d'envier un peu l'homme qui se tenait devant lui , puis machinalement il prit sa valise et la tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Toujours sans un mot , il dépassa celui qui lui servira de tuteur pendant un an et s'avança vers le bout du couloir principal pour arriver devant ce qui lui semblait être la sale de séjour . ta chambre est à gauche , au fond à droite dit l'homme a forte carrure . Sasuke la tête haute le dévisagea : ses cheveux en pics gris – il pourrait jurée que son tuteur paraîtrait plus jeune – se courbait vers l'arrière , ses sourcils fins tout aussi gris étaient relevés signe de réflexion , son nez droit se retroussait et sa fine bouche s'étirait dans un sourire qu'il qualifierait de contentement qui fit apparaitre une fossette sur chaque joue . c'est agréable ce que tu vois ? . En se rendant compte qu'il avait trop fixer son tuteur – et qu'il continuait – il baissa sa tête d'embarras et pris sa valise puis le couloir de gauche . En chemin de sa chambre , Sasuke remarqua une porte certainement la salle d'eau avant d'arriver a la sienne puis un autre en face de la sienne ayant '' Kabuto'' comme inscription. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit sa porte. La piece était tres peu meuble et les murs etaient peints en bleu marine , au milieu il y'avait un lit deux places ayant des draps surement de la soie blanche. En face du lit se trouvait une petite bibliothèque et a gauche de celle ci un bureau avec tout ses hétéroclites. Il déposa sa valise et commença a ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire a sa gauche. Quelques minutes plus tard , son tuteur - il ne connaissait pas son prénom l'interpella pour son apéritif. Donc il suivit d'ou parvenait la voix et se retrouva tant bien que mal a la salle a mange , juste une table ronde , quatre places ou était pose son dîner. Il s'assied et avant de commencer a se restaurer son tuteur l'arrêta :

\- Sasuke , tu ne m'as pas dit comment est ce que tu trouvait la décoration de ta chambre.

\- Euh .. Elle est super ! Génial!

\- Pas besoin de faire semblant , je sais que ca fait plus ou moins de sept ans que tu vis dans une chambre toute blanche alors je te demande si tu as vraiment une préférence pour les couleurs.

\- Ne vous en faites pas j'aime bien les couleurs sombres , je n'ai aucun problème dessus mais ce qui m'a interloqué est...

\- La texture des draps ? Fit il.

\- Oui ... Euh... Kabuto?

\- Oh non! Moi c'est Kakashi ! Kabuto c'est mon fils même s'il préfère vivre avec son petit ami qu'avec son pere.

\- C'est pour cela que vous m ' avez adopter ? Fit Sasuke sceptique.

\- Honnêtement , c'était parce que je me sens un peu seul.

\- Donc Kakashi ? Il attendu que Kakashi veuille lever son visage de son assiette qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée en parlant de son fils avant de se remettre a parler.

\- Ne devrais je pas prendre des cours?

\- Des cours ? Pour quoi faire?

\- Eh bien.. Je suis en Terminale et j'aimerai avoir mon examen afin de me trouver un emploi et me construire une vie ...

Et c'est plus tard avec des banalités que Sasuke appris de son tuteur qu'il s'appelait Kakashi Hatake , qu'il était veuf depuis maintenant onze ans et qu'il y'a de cela encore deux ans il eduquait seul son unique enfant avant que celui ci ne veuille prendre un appartement a part avec son petit ami Orochimaru un homme de quatre ans son aîné avec lequel il entretenait une relation amoureuse depuis deux ans a cette epoque. Malgré qu'il voulait avoir des petits enfants , Kakashi ne s'imposa pas sur le bord de son unique enfant mis a part qu'il espérait toujours en avoir.

Alors , Sasuke aussi racontait la joie de ses sept ans passes dans une ecole psychiatrique toute blanche ou les professeurs etaient aussi tres doués en médecine et qu' a part de ses visions et son don, le personnel soignant ne l'avait pas traites comme des fous tel ce Gaara . Il réprime un frisson d'horreur quand il se souvenu de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Gaara était schircozophene , et cela se voyait tout de suite. Il avait aussi presque tout un bâtiment pour lui a cause de la gravite de ses crises et Sasuke avait beau etre athée il ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel qu'il ne soit jamais dans le même bâtiment. Il s'inquiétait car depuis hier soir , il n'entendait aucun esprit ni ne faisait plus des visions pendant le sommeil.

Après le dîner ou il apprit beaucoup de chose sur Kakashi - il l'avait permit de le tutoyer - il partit prendre une bonne douche , mit un boxer , pris ses cachets qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans la table a chevet et s'engouffra après avoir éteint la lampe dans son lit et passa une nuit sans rêves.

Non loin de la...

\- Je vous en supplie , implora un viel homme : je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me tuez pas !

\- Donne moi une seul et unique raison pour laquelle je ne dois pas te supprimer.

\- Kyuu ... Dit un jeune homme , partons laissons le !

\- Je t'interdit d'etre aussi familier avec moi , sinon ce ne serai pas seulement ce viel homme qui recevra une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Je vous en ... Commença a sangloter le viel homme .. J'ai une petite fille de huit ans et elle n'a que moi pour famille.

\- Les orphelinats existent pour les enfants qui ont eu le malheur d'avoir un parent comme vous . Puis il pointa son arme sur l'homme et continua. Adieu monsieur Umino c'était un plaisir d'avoir collaborer avec vous.

Umino n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouva une balle dans la tête.

\- Nous pouvions encore le laisser en vie.

\- Je ne laisse jamais de trace quand je fais mon boulot Oro.

\- Et c'est moi qui n'ai pas le droit d'etre familier avec toi?

\- Tu diras a Yahi d'avoir une autre taupe pour la police. Dit il en rangeant son arme dans sa capuche noir.

\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ...

\- Je ne change pas de sujet , et je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles alors...

\- Kyuu...

\- Je me casse . Dit il en remettant sa capuche afin de masquer sa chevelure blonde monte en une haute queue de cheval. Demain moi j'ai cours. Continua t- il en prenant une rue oppose a laquelle il était quelque minute plus tôt.

Bonsoir a toutes et a tous ! Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas tres interessant mais pour ma defense c'est ma première fic! Et j'ai besoin de votre soutien pour la suite alors reviews?!


	3. Chapter 2

Spirit

Chapitre 2.

'' He ! Sasuke ! Peux tu m'aider pour mon exercice?''

J'ouvris brutalement mes paupières, ma respiration était saccadée et je revoyais encore dans ma tête ce garçon blond a la coiffure coupe carré ébouriffés me demander de l'aide pour son exercice. Je m'assis en soupirant , cela faisait cinq jours que j'habitais avec monsieur Hatake et aujourd'hui était ma première vision dans cette maison. Je me levai et ouvrit ma fenêtre. Le vent glacé du matin me donna d'agréables frissons. Je soupira encore une fois en essayant de discipliner ma chevelure rebelle. Je me dirigeais vers le mur adjacent de celui ou se trouve la fenêtre , à l'emplacement de mon armoire en bois vernis et prit quelques vêtements ainsi qu'une serviette puis partit vers la salle de bain. Je cognais pour savoir si Kakashi était dans la salle de bain et ayant aucune réponse , m'engouffra dans la pièce et pris une bonne douche matinale. Quelques instants après, notamment après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner j'hurlais un '' a ce soir '' a Kakashi et refermais la porte d'entrée pour mon nouveau lycée. Il y'a deux jours , j'eu assister a la rentrée de ce lycée et je commençais a m'y plaire.

Le lycée se trouvant a dix minutes a pied de chez moi , je fus vite arriver. La sonnerie signala le commencement des cours et je partis m'asseoir a ma place , troisième rangée en face de la porte au fond a droite. Normalement je devrai avoir un voisin de table selon les dire de mes voisines en face , Sakura, une fille a la longue chevelure rose avec des yeux verts émeraudes et Hinata ayant une coupe carre comme coiffure et des yeux nacres. Si Sakura a un fort caractère , Hinata elle est plutôt timide et réservé - un peu comme moi- si on ajoute mon cote mystérieux a Hinata je suis sur qu'elle serait mon parfait sosie en féminin , mis a part ses yeux. Madame Anko , notre professeur en Mathématiques commença son cours quant tout a coup la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et j'entendit des murmures s'élever.

'' Voici ton voisin de table Naruto Namikaze '' me dit ou plutôt chuchota Sakura et lorsque la personne entra enfin j'eu pu apprécier la beauté de cet individu - franchement j'en doutais moi le fait qu'il soit humain - ses longs cheveux blonds coiffes dans une queue de cheval haute qui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos était ébouriffées , ses sourcils bien dessinés , son nez droit , sa lèvres charnues , sa démarche féline tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi. Je n'eu pas la chance de voir la couleur de ses yeux car ils étaient dissimulés dans des lunettes trop noirs a mon goût. Il vint s'asseoir a ma gauche juste a cote de la fenêtre et j'ai juste eu la chance d'apercevoir ses cils blonds tandis qu'il regardait hors de la classe.

'' Monsieur Namikaze fulminait madame Anko auriez vous la gentillesse de retirer votre paire de lunettes je vous prie ?''. Il sourit narquoisement et retira sa paire de lunettes . La je fus totalement subjugue par la couleur de ses iris , un bleu azur , étincelant , un bleu qui te fais chavirer. Il tourna la tête et me dit d'une voix sèche.

'' Quoi?!

\- Rien !'' Répondit je en baissant la tête afin de masquer mes rougeurs qui ont commences malgré moi.

Puis il retourna a la contemplation de la cour.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna enfin et je sortit mon bento.

A ma gauche Naruto avait déjà remit sa paire de lunettes et continuait de regarder au dehors. C'est grâce a son léger ronflement que j'ai su qu'il dormait. En toute bonne foi , comme le vent soufflait plutôt fort - puisqu'il avait ouvert la fenêtre - j'ai pris son blouson qu'il avait déposer sur le dossier de ma chaise - étant donne que je ne m'adosse pas pendant le cours- et le mit sur ses épaules. Il frissonna quelques peu et avec un ronflement plus fort que les autres se coucha sur la table en enlevant sans le vouloir sa paire.

Sasuke regarda attentivement Naruto. Le blond était sincèrement beau. En le regardant plus attentivement il eu comme une révélation : Naruto ressemblait beaucoup au blond de ses rêves. La sonnerie se fit entendre quelques minutes plu tard ,- le temps que Sasuke finissent de reluquer le blond sans le vouloir- il essayait tant bien que mal le réveiller mais il semblait résistant. En soupirant, il tendit sa main droite et effleura la joue du blond avec son pouce. Il fut surpris quand sa main se fit arrêté dans son geste par une autre main plus hale , brutalement et fermement. Il cru voir la couleur des yeux de Naruto changer : de quitter a l'orange vif a son bleu qu'il jugeait habituel.

\- Ne refais plus jamais cela.

\- ou..oui. Pardon.

Naruto se levait et quittait la salle de classe.

Sasuke se sentit soudain triste. C'était la première fois qu'un elan de tendresse le prenait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait a Naruto alors qu'avant... Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en soufflant bruyamment.

\- Je suis pathétique... Pensa t-il.

Kakashi était déjà rentré quand Sasuke arriva a son tour.

\- Je suis arriver! Cria Sasuke à Kakashi qui était a la cuisine.

\- A la cuisine! Hurla simplement Kakashi.

Sasuke partit déposer son sac facteur dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- On fête quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Sasuke en voyant tout les plats que Kakashi était entrain de préparer.

\- La venue de mon fils! S'exclame t-il. Il m'a appeler ce matin comme quoi il aurait des problèmes avec son compagnon.

Cela devait faire trois heures qu'il attendait la venue du fils de Kakashi, la sonnette sonna ( Nda: la sonnette sonna ahahah!) Et Sasuke se précipita sans le vouloir vers la porte d'entrée.

Quand il ouvrit la porte , il découvrit un jeune homme plutôt androgyne et la peau pale. L'homme le dépassait au moins d'une bonne tête et il était obliger de lever un peu plus la tête.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux gris - signe qu'il appartenait a la famille de Kakashi- et avait des lunettes qui dissimulait ses yeux couleur étrangement pourpre '' des lentilles '' se dit Sasuke mais après mainte réflexion il se dit que peut être ce n'était pas le cas '' a quoi servirait des lentilles quand on porte des lunettes?'' Il libera le passage en se poussant vers la droite et Kabuto - puisqu'il était sur que se soit lui - entra avec un mouvement de tête comme salutations.

La rencontre avec Kabuto c'était plutôt bien passée , malgré ses attitudes un peu snob il s'avérait être quelqu'un de sympathique c'est pour cela que Sasuke pouvait le qualifier comme son ami. En ce moment c'est autour de la table de la salle a manger que les trois hommes discutaient vivement jusqu'au moment ou Kakashi , avec sa curiosité légendaire posa la question:

\- Alors, dis moi pourquoi ton cher tendre et toi vous vous êtes disputé.

\- Papa..soupira Kabuto , tu veux vraiment tout savoir?

\- Absolument tout! N'est ce pas Sasuke?

Sasuke pris au dépourvu faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de nutrition qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Je pars chercher le dessert. Dit Sasuke en se levant.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est comme dessert. Demanda Kabuto pour changer de sujet.

\- Ton préféré. Répondit Kakashi.

Après le dessert , Kabuto alla directement dans sa chambre afin de ne pas assister a l'interrogatoire de son père. Car dans ses interrogatoires , il confondait souvent les catégories travail et parent

Se qui faisait qu'il interrogeait souvent son fils comme s'il avait commis le pire des crimes.

¥.¥.¥.¥.¥

Le lendemain étant Samedi , Sasuke comme tout bon adolescent fit la grasse mâtiné quand soudain:

\- Debout ! La dedans! Dit une tête grise avant de sauter sur le lit de l'adolescent.

\- Hum...Kabuto laisse moi encore un peu dormir.

\- Non petite tête j'ai une surprise pour toi.

¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.

\- Non! C'est pas vrai! Cria Kabuto, tu n'as jamais sucer une glace ?!

\- Avant mes parents disaient que c'était pas bon pour le cœur et dans mon ancien école ( nda: psychiatrique je vous le rappelle. Sasuke : Ferme la. Nda: ok..ay) il n'y avait comme dessert que des viennoiseries.

\- Pas la joie. Alors quelle genre veut tu?

\- Celui qui te plait.

\- Tu voudrai vraiment celui qui me plait? Dit il avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

\- A la pistache ! Cria presque Sasuke rouge de gêne.

Il était presque midi et Kabuto et Sasuke était a la fête foraine e la ville. Ils étaient venus plus tôt a cause des embouteillages et pour que les tickets d'entrée de l'immense parc ne s'épuisent pas car dans cette populace il y'avait les plus intelligents qui réservaient leur tickets soit au début de la semaine ou a la veille. Les deux garçons n'en faisant partis d'aucune catégorie etaient obliges d'arriver plus tôt. Après un moment a s'amuser comme des fous et de parler de tout et de rien notamment pourquoi Kabuto était parti de chez son copain juste pour se rafraîchir les idées, ils commencèrent a marcher et a rire a la blague idiote de Sasuke quand soudain Kabuto arrêta sa marche puis son rire s'évanouit aussitôt et étant devant Sasuke , ce dernier percuta son dos et essaya de focaliser la chose qui a perturber son "frère".

\- Qui y'a t il.

Kabuto ne répondit pas et continua a regarder ce point devant lui. Sasuke n'ayant pas de reponse focalisa ce point et se qu'il vu le statufia :

\- Kabu...

\- C'est Orochimaru...

\- Ton copain?

\- Non mon ex...

Puis il se retourna essayant de fuir ce qui se passa sous ses yeux : Orochimaru avec un autre homme que Sasuke identifie comme :

\- Naruto...

¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥. ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.

Mbolouani! Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas, cela veut dire : Bonjour a tous ! Dans ma langue maternelle.

Naruto: On s'en fou!

Nda: ( vexé) qu'elle est ton problème ?

Naruto: Que fais je avec Oro-chie-moi-dessus.

Nda: Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part ce surnom...

Naruto: Normal c'est l'un des surnoms que l'un de tes auteurs préférés a invente.

Nda: C'est vrai ca! Alors reviews?

Naruto : elle pense que je n'ai pas remarque quelle a changer de sujet. Bof...

¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.

Mon chapitre le plus long de toute ma vie! Alors comment le trouver vous. J'espère que la complicité entre KabuSasu n'vous dégoute pas. Désole déjà pour les fautes j'ai essayer de limiter.

Sasuke ( de passage ) : Juste de limiter...( Soupir ).


	4. Chapter 3 ET 4

Spirit Ch.3

« Il n'est pas humain. ». C'est presque en criant qu'il se réveilla. Ses cheveux mi-longs collant sur son front a cause de sa sueur, sa respiration saccadée: oui, il avait eu un affreux rêve ou vision. Il porta sa main droite au coté gauche de sa poitrine essayant vainement d'accroître les battements de son cœur. C'est en soupirant qu'il quitta son lit, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la douche a pas de loup afin de ne pas déranger les autres occupants de la maison.

Une serviette sur la taille et une autre entrain de se faire sécher les cheveux, Sasuke traversa le couloir de sa carrure fine et entra dans sa chambre. Il mit un pantalon jogging gris et un t-shirt rouge bordeaux en se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre. Celle ci donnait sur la ruelle étroite qui lui était opposée et un mouvement le fit écarquiller les yeux. La, juste devant son champ de vision, il aperçu une silhouette tituber avant de s'effondrer. Sans réfléchir, il courra aussi vite qu'il pu en regardant l'horloge murale qui le renseigna sur l'heure tardive : 4:39, et sortit de la maison. Il serpenta les rues qui le séparait et arriva finalement a l'endroit voulu. En fronçant les sourcils, il découvrait du sang séché sur le sol. Un cri de pur agonie le fit sursauter et il courra presque vers l'endroit ou prévenait le bruit.

L'endroit sentait l'humidité et qui avait un arrière goût métallique. Il s'approcha méfiant avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Il se précipita vers la personne couchée au sol et la prit dans ses bras. Il essaya de prendre son pouls par le poignet mais rien. En essayant par le cou, il fut stopper par le sang dégoulinant par deux trous percées a la base du cou. Comme brûler, il lâcha le corps avant de crier a l'aide. Regardant autour de lui, il vu comme des formes flous qui semblaient le pourchasser. Il commença a courir tel un défoncé jusqu'à chez lui et entra en trombe. Il courra presque jusqu'au salon pour prendre le téléphone fixe afin d'appeler la police.

(...)

Assis sur sa chaise, regardant la personne qui le fixait d'un œil dépourvu des sentiments, Sasuke essayait de raconter ce qu'il avait vu : mais voilà , personne ne le croirait s'il disait que des silhouettes flous ou des ombres le pourchassaient et que c'est pour cela qu'il avait fui.

Mr Sarutobi Asuma, une cigarette a la bouche était agent policier, en écrasant son mégot sur l'objet prévu a cette effet il dit:

\- Donc vous dites qu'après votre douche , vous vous êtes changer puis aviez regarder votre fenêtre?

\- Oui, c'est cela.

\- Et qu'après après avoir vu la silhouette tituber vous avez couru jusqu'à lui.

\- Non...

\- Pardon?

\- Quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, c'était le corps d'un homme qui titubait.

\- Et comment le saviez vous?

\- Il avait les épaules carrés...

\- Mais pourtant c'est le corps d'une femme que vous avez retrouvez a la même place monsieur Uchiwa.

\- Je ne sais pas...j'sais plus. Murmura t-il.

\- Saviez vous le fond de ma pensée?

-...

\- Je pense que vous devriez retournez en psychiatrie.

\- Quoi? Interrogea t-il choqué.

\- Vous aviez tuez vos parents a l'âge de sept ans et maintenant une pauvre femme sans defense.

\- Non! S'exclamé t-il. Je n'ai jamais tué de ma vie.

\- Ou alors vous êtes complice, puis vous avez paniquer et machinalement vous avez appelé la police.

\- Je...

\- ...et coupa t-il, vous saviez que monsieur Hatake votre tuteur , est chef de la police ce qui couvrira votre meurtre.

\- Non,...je...

\- Qu'avez vous fais hier soir avant de dormir.

\- J'étais ...avec Kabuto au parc et après on a vu..son petit copain...

\- Que faisiez vous au parc?

\- On sortait des attractions quand on les a vus.

\- Vu qui?

\- Orochimaru et un de mes camarades de classe.

Asuma soupira avant de se lever. Il regarda l'horloge murale très bien fixée au mur avant de dire:

\- Vous pouvez disposez, nous avons aucune preuve contre vous.

C'est le visage vide qu'il sortit de la salle d'interrogation. Après avoir vu Kakashi soupirer, ce dernier se leva en posant son bras sur les épaules frêles de Sasuke.

\- J'ai eu peur tu sais...

\- Je suis désolé...

\- C'est pas grave, rentrons...

Une chose dites, une chose faites , Sasuke monta dans la voiture de Kakashi afin de repartir chez eux.

Dans la voiture, Sasuke était en pleine réflexion: il avait déjà vu cette marque a la base d'un cou ..mais ou?

(...)

Le professeur hocha la tête devant le mot d'excuse du garçon blond , ce dernier commença sa marche vers son bureau juste a coté de Sasuke qui ne le remarqua pas en trop plein réflexion. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il cherchait ou avait-il bien pu voir cette marque.

-Ou...murmura t-il.

Le déplacement d'une chaise a coté de lui le fit presque sursauté , Naruto vêtu d'une paire de basket blanche, un pantalon double tissu dont le premier haillonneux ,un t-shirt capuche orange sombre, Sasuke n'avait pas d'autres mots a dire : Naruto était vraiment classe. Naruto s'assit et regarda par dehors , et Sasuke écarquillas les yeux: la! A la base du cou de Naruto , y'avait deux trous similaires a ceux de le femme morte!

En sentant un regard le fixer, il quitta a la contemplation du ciel grisonnant démontrant un orage et regarda Sasuke de ses yeux bleus.

\- Quoi?! Demanda t-il acerbe.

Au lieu de répondre, Sasuke retourna a ses réflexions, comment Naruto a pu t-il se faire cette marque?

La sonnerie le fit soupirer presque de bonheur et il rangea ses affaires avec grâce et tranquillité.

Cependant, dans le couloir, la base du cou de Naruto le fit réfléchir , comment a t-il pu se faire cette marque et être vivant. Puis il reçu comme un tilt : il devrai retourner au commissariat pour faire part de sa requête, alors c'est en courant qu'il rentra chez lui pour faire de sa nouvelle.

(...)

En claquant la porte, il voulait crier le nom de

Kakashi quand il arriva au salon, Kakashi avait le visage fermé mais ce qui la le plus choqué c'est Kabuto en sanglots assis sur le canapé.

En se dirigeant vers Kabuto il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas mais reçu rien en réponse.

Il partit alors vers Kakashi et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas inquiet de l'état de Kabuto.

\- Tu avais raison Sasuke ...

\- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

\- C'était bien un homme que tu avais vu n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Savais tu qui c'était ?

\- Non, je l'ai vu depuis la fenêtre.

\- Il s'appelait Orochimaru He...

\- Le petit ami de Kabuto , souffla Sasuke.

(...)

Kabuto avait arrêté de pleurer depuis une bonne heure et il dormait quand Sasuke quitta sa chambre pour diner. Kakashi avachit sur la table a manger réfléchissait par quel moyens étaient mort l'ancien? petit ami de son fils.

Sasuke s'assit en face de son tuteur en lui demandant la cause de la mort d'Orochimaru.

\- Vider de tout son sang.

\- Mais ...comment c'est possible?

\- Nous ne le savons pas...mais il a eu comme deux trous ...

\- ...a la base du cou dit Sasuke comme une confidence.

\- Comment le sais tu?

\- La femme...elle aussi...

\- Connais tu une chose ou as tu vu la chose qui les ont faits ca?

\- Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui a cette marque mais est vivante.

Note: Salut a tous! Voilà j'ai une surprise pour vous. Je poste directement la suite.

Chapitre 4.

Naruto était assis , attendant que quelqu'un veuille l'interroger. Plus tôt dans la mâtiné, il c'était fait arrêter par la police et emmener en garde a vue. C'est avec un soupir qu'un agent de police entra , son visage était cache de moitie et son badge lui fit savoir que c'était le chef de la police qui lui posait des questions en personne.

C'est en souriant narquoisement que Naruto dit la première phrase qui lui venait a l'esprit.

\- Oh...on engage déjà des criminels a la police? Ou encore meilleur pedos-philli?

Kakashi se sentit frémir suite a ses questions.

\- Non Naruto répondit Kakashi.

\- Quoi donc...dit Naruto en mettant ses jambes sur la table qui le séparait de Kakashi. Ce dernier leva le bras gauche et une lumière blanche sortit , puis soudain, le temps semblait être figé.

\- Juste pour te poser quelques questions. Dit Kakashi

\- Toujours avec cette vieille technique , si c'est avec ca que tu veux m'impressionner…dit Naruto en soupirant.

\- Là n'était pas mon intention, pourquoi la tu fais ?

Naruto se leva et partit vers la porte en communiquant a Kakashi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait.

\- C'est qui alors ?

\- Je te le dirai si tu me donnais le petit Sasuke.

Suite à cette réponse il sortit du commissariat toujours figé.

(...)

Sasuke était devant la porte tergiversant: devait il entrer ou pas? C'est en soupirant qu'il cogna et attendit quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'elle même.

En entrant, il fut surpris de le rangement des lieux. Même s'il connaissait Kabuto que depuis quelques jours, c'était largement suffisant pour savoir que celui-ci était maniaque du propre.

Une forme sur le lit lui fit avancer vers celui-ci et il soupira avant de se mettre dessus pour réveiller le dormeur.

Kabuto…soupira t-il, Kabuto dit-il en lui secouant par l'épaule. Suite à la non réponse de son homologue, il diaporama la chambre de ses abysses et remarque sur la table à chevet, une boite de médicaments qui, selon lui ne devrait pas avoir sa place là !

Hey ! Fit –il en le secouant énergiquement, réveilles toi merde !

Pris de panique, il prit le couloir pour prendre de la deuxième fois depuis le début de la semaine, le téléphone fixe.

L'ambulance au loin emportant le corps de son frère , Sasuke se retenait de pleurer : chose quasiment impossible. Kakashi, près de lui, le retenait par les épaules et l'emmenait vers leur habitation.

Assit sur le canapé, un verre d'eau à la main , il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Kakashi juste en face de lui , lui dit :

Il s'en était fallu de peu.

C'est de ma faute.

Ce n'est pas la tienne Sasuke.

Si, si…j'étais partit plus vite à l'endroit où se trouvait Orochimaru, peut-être qu'il serait encore vivant et que Kabuto ne voudrais pas…

Le trop plein d'émotions lui fit éclater en sanglots et Kakashi , prit de pitié et désolantitude vers son plus grand fils, fit basculer le plus jeune afin que celui-ci soit complètement couché.

Dors d'abord, tu as besoin de repos.

Les jours passèrent se transformant en semaines qui eux semblaient durer des mois. Jeudi, le jour le lus pénible selon Sasuke : c'était le jour où il faisait chimie. Qui dit chimie dit pratique. Et qui dit pratique dit binômes, binômes qui voulaient dire : être en groupe avec Naruto.

Naruto l'énervait, car c'était lui qui faisait tout le travail car il suppose que monsieur est tres fatigué, tout le temps. Il se coltinait les bonnes notes depuis ses derniers jours sans faire d'efforts et quand il soufflait un peu, Naruto le génie, -écouter bien l'iranisme, lui interdisait lui Sasuke Uchiwa le dernier de toute sa famille, le plus intelligent, le plus…enfin, bref il s'égare.

(…)

Merde Sasuke ! cria Naruto.

Le dit Sasuke quitta ses pensées et regarda Naruto ébahit :

Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda le professeur.

Naruto montra sa main brulée au professeur.

Que c'est-il passée ?

Je ne sais pas…

Ce ne serait pas mieux si je partais directement à l'infirmerie ? Coupa Naruto d'une voix froide.

Oui..balbutia le professeur.

Suite à l'acquisition du professeur , Naruto sortit de la classe, attrapant au passage sa main.

Accompagné le monsieur Uchiwa.

Sasuke soupira avant de sortir lui aussi de la salle de classe.

Naruto ! hurla Sasuke en courant pour le rattraper. Quand il fut à coté de Naruto, il lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

Lâche moi. Réplique t-il.

Ce n'est pas la bas l'infir…

Qui t'as dis que j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

Suite à l'incompréhension totale de Sasuke, Naruto leva sa main sois disant brulée et la montra à Sasuke. Le brun écarquillas les yeux en jurant presque qu'il avait pas rêver et qu'il n'était pas fou.

Le blond se retourna et fixa Sasuke dans les yeux.

Il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Sasuke et l'emmena dans les toilettes qui étaient à deux pas d'eux.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Dit Sasuke en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Comment as-tu fais pour voir ma marque.

Hein ? Questionna intelligemment Sasuke .

Ca ! Il souleva son tee-shirt et resta torse nu devant le regard gêné du brun.

Je ne comprends pas ce que tu…

Ca ! Il lui montra sa marque au cou et Sasuke fut pris de vertige et une voix dans sa tête lui criait « cours, cours , il n'est pas humain ».


	5. Chapter 5

Spirit Ch.5

**Auteur :** Kim Uchimaki

**Couple : ** NaruSasu progressif et un peu GaaSasu

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que le GaaSasu ne vous dégoute pas mais vous comprendrez à la suite de cette fic. J'AI EU MON BREVET !

**Disclamar :** Ils m'appartiennent pas.

…**cours, cours il n'est pas humain.**

Il fut presque plaquer contre le torse du blond une main de ce dernier sur la bouche pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit. Le blond lui était plaquer contre un mur de la cabine dans lequel ils y étaient. Les jambes des deux lycéens se voyaient a travers l'embrasure de leur porte.

\- Hey! Yariu! Cria un des lycéens, celui ci était sur le pissoir.

\- Quoi? Répondit le dénommer Yariu.

\- Ta cousine, dit le lycéen qui était a côté du pissoir en fermant sa braguette , elle est toujours chez toi?

\- Pourquoi me le demandes-tu?

\- Oh...pour...

Sasuke quelques peu, sur le pas de la panique commença à avoir une respiration saccadée. Ce qui alarma un des lycéens et il dit à son homologue en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Chut! Dit l'autre en mettant son index devant la bouche, tu n'entends pas une autre respiration?

Pris de panique, Sasuke regarda Naruto lui demandant muettement ce qu'il faut faire.

Naruto, calme le tourna pour qu'il fut dos contre le mur. Le brun quelques peu étourdi essaya de le repousser sans espoir devant la musculature du blond. Il eut le temps de murmurer timidement un qu'est ce que tu fais ? » avant que le blond sans le prévenir l'embrassa.

Le baiser était quelques peu brutal, sec et fougueux ajouté à cela un autre sentiment que Sasuke ne pouvait qualifier.

D'abord abasourdi et les yeux écarquillés, il ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'échange buccale. Puis quelques instants après, pour paraitre crédible aux yeux des voyeurs –il rougit en songeant qu'on le fixait- il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au baiser.

La porte de leur cabinet s'ouvrit mais aucun d'eux ne le remarqua, Yariu les yeux écarquillés, surpris par sa découverte appela son ami par la main. Celui ci vint et fit des yeux globuleux avant de regarder son homologue le questionnant du regard.

Ils partirent presqu'en courant quand ils ont vu et remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait de Naruto Namikaze , et les deux embrasseurs ne le remarquèrent non plus.

(...)

« Lâches le!» « Je t'ai ordonnée de le lâcher!» Cria une voix dans la tête de Sasuke puis peu après des images d'un homme blond embrassant une femme se mit dans ses yeux fermer. Sasuke, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre cette voix et ne plus suivre les images, plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Naruto mais celui ci avait ses mains halées sur lui afin qu'il ne bouge pas en l'embrassant avec passion , au milieu des baisers , il essaya de calmer Naruto qui lui était déjà dans un autre monde en disant son nom entre deux baisers mais il semblerait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Marre d'essayer de stopper un sourd, il le poussa de toutes ses forces. Le blond, déboussolé, tomba a l'arrière et se cogna la tête avec l'évier étant donner que Yariu et son compagnon n'avaient pas fermés la porte lorsqu'ils ont fuis choques de leur vision. Sasuke encore en état de choc par le baiser ne remarqua que bien trop tard que Naruto était au sol et ne semblait pas bouger.

\- Oh merde Naruto! Paniqua Sasuke avant de se mettre au niveau du blond et de soulever la tête de Naruto puis le mettre sur ses genoux.

\- Réveille toi merde! Cria t-il.

Il était sur le point de pleurer quand Naruto ouvra brusquement ses yeux d'une couleur rouge sombre, et fixa Sasuke qui lui ayant pris peur, cria d'une voix peu masculine avant que la cloche ne sonne pour annoncer la fin des cours.

(...)

Tétanisée, Sasuke resta la au moins cinq minutes après que Naruto soit partit. Puis tout d'un coup, il reçut un coup au niveau de la nuque. Il cria de souffrance et se recroquevilla puis après quelques instants au sol, il s'évanouit.

(...)

La boue entra dans ses sandales neuves à force de courir, ses longs cheveux blonds se balançaient par sa vitesse, elle trébucha, rampa, essaya de se lever, mais son frêle corps l'en dissuada. La boue maquillait son corps, dans sa tête elle se demandait comment elle va faire pour fuir son bourreau.

Le vent souffla plus fort qu'avant et elle trembla de peur Un poids se fit sentir juste devant sa tête et elle fixa de ses yeux bleus, les bottes noirs de son assassins.

(…)

L'atmosphère était lourde, aussi lourde que les nuages verdâtres qui voyageaient devant ses yeux.

L'endroit était d'un rouge sombre , l'aura triste, nostalgique, remplit de peurs et d'angoisses de ce lieu le convainquit de trouver vite une sortie sur ce qu'il semblait être une clairière d'ombres. Il se tourna, se retourna afin de chercher et de trouver une sortie dans ce vaste lieu.

« Que fais-tu la?!» Hurla une voix féminine.

Il se tourna pour apercevoir d'où semblait venir cette voix féminine mais n'aperçût aucune ombre.

«Qui êtes vous?» Questionna Sasuke en priant intérieurement qu'on lui réponde ce qui arriva.

\- Que fais tu la! Récria cette voix féminine.

\- Je... Balbutia Sasuke.

La personne soupira fortement avant d'apparaitre d'un nuage de fumée devant Sasuke. Une femme fine et gracieuse se trouvait devant lui, elle était brune ses cheveux coupes courts lui collaient la tête.

\- Vraiment insignifiant Sasuke. Dit-elle.

\- Quoi?! Vous...v-vous d-dites quoi?! Cria t-il énervé.

\- Se faire embrassé par lui! Cria t-elle. Vraiment tu n'as rien de mieux de trouvé a faire.

\- Je ne comprends pas la! Dit-il perdu.

\- Tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne comprends pas! Répéta t-elle en criant. Mais kami! Tu ne comprends toujours pas!

\- Je...

\- Tais-toi Sasuke! Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler. Dit elle en ramenant ses courts cheveux bruns sur son crane. Que vas dire ta mère hein, à cette phrase sa voix se fit plus douce?

\- Ma mère?

\- Mikoto! Ta mère oui! Cria t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de Sasuke. Cette idiote! Elle n'a même pas ete capable avant de mourir de bien t eduquer ! A savoir même si elle est morte!

\- Elle est p-pas morte? Dit Sasuke les larmes aux yeux et en pensant intérieurement que la femme devant lui est fortement lunatique.

\- Faudrait juste que tu fermes les yeux, elle le lui dit avec un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.

Si tu les ferme tu perdras la mémoire jubila t-elle en pensant , et cet idiot de Namikaze ne te prendra jamais. Sasuke ne sachant pas les pensées de cette femme ferma les yeux et se laissa partir dans un sommeil éveillé.

(...)

\- Enfin réveillé Sasuke.

\- Kakashi? Interrogea t-il. Un peu dans les vapes.

\- Oui, attends la ne bouges pas je vais voir le docteur. Dit il quand il vu Sasuke essaya de s'assoir.

Un docteur? Pensa Sasuke. Et c'est avec cette question qu'il découvrit en fronçant les sourcils qu'il était dans un hôpital.

Une femme a forte poitrine entra dans sa chambre et c'est grâce a son uniforme et que Kakashi soit derrière elle qu'il sut que c'était elle le médecin.

\- Sasuke c'est cela? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- Oui. Répondit il essayant de cacher son agacement.

\- Que sait-il passé avant que tu t'évanouis lui questionna t elle son scalpin et stylo en mains prête à prendre notes.

\- M'évanouis? Demanda t-il vraiment embêté.

\- Oui fit-elle avec un tendre sourire essayant de le calmer pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Tu t'en souviens plus lâcha t-elle en voyant que sa technique ne fonctionnait pas comme d'habitude?

Sasuke rechercha dans sa mémoire se qu'il a pu bien se passer. Mais semblait ne se souvenir de rien. Le médecin jura dans sa barbe inexistante , il manquait plus que ca pensa t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.

\- C'est pas bien grave si tu t en rappelles pas. Lui dit -elle. Cependant, je pense que tu devrais te reposer et si tu retrouves la mémoire tu peux appeler une infirmière avec ce bouton. Dit-elle en lui montrant le dit bouton.

\- Merci Docteur. Dit Kakashi.

\- De rien monsieur Hatake. Dit elle, sur ce , continua t-elle en fixant Sasuke, je te souhaite un bon rétablissement.

(...)

Il fixa le bâtiments devant lui. Ce grand bâtiment blanc dans lequel sa unique famille résidait. Il soupira fortement et entra a travers le portail.

(...)

\- Quel numéro de chambre. Dit une femme habillé tout en blanc son regard noisette sur l'écran de son ordinateur, les jambes élégamment croisées assise sur son siège en cuir semblant valoir plus qu'elle, complètement désintéresser par l'homme lui faisant face.

\- Vraiment les femmes d'accueil de nos jours murmura l'homme blond, 368 continua t-il en levant un peu la voix afin que la cruche lui faisant face ne l'entende.

\- De la part de ?

\- Naruto Namikaze qui d'autres que moi peu bien vouloir voir mon frère "mademoiselle'' dit -il en se léchant les lèvres avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Per...personne. Balbutia t-elle rougissante devant l'œil bleu charmeur et hypnotisant.

" Vielle cruche" pensa aussitôt le blond avant de commencer sa marche vers le couloir qu'il le rapprochait de son frère après que la femme d'accueil ne veuille lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller ajouter a cela un petit battements de cils trop maquillés.

" Elle est en manque ou quoi? "Songea Naruto. Il arriva devant la porte tant voulu et toqua.

Hello Everybody ! D'abord désolé pour le retard mais ma mère ne voulait pas remettre le wifi. J'espere que ce chapitre vous à plu et à dans deux mois car je suis en vacances et en voyage ne vous en faites pas j'écrirai toujours dans un de mes cahiers pour vous mettre la suite dans les jours suivant ma venue.

Alors reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Spirit 6

**Auteur:**Kim Uchimaki

**Couple:**NaruSasu et un peu du GaaSasu

**Note de l'auteur:** Je remercie Guest pour sa review et je ne blâme pas les autres lecteurs pour en avoir donner aucune, mais j'avoue que cela me fait un peu de la peine. Le prochain chapitre en septembre. Et pardon pour le fautes.

**Genre:**Romance, Drama, Mystère et une petite surprise à vous de trouver quel est ce manque.

**Disclamar:**

Naruto et toute sa bande de joyeux loufoques ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- **Tu devais venir me prendre depuis une semaine.** Dit Gaara sur un ton de reproche en mettant sa valise sur les sièges arrières de la double-cabine noir de Naruto.

\- **C'est pas ma faute frérot...**essaya de faire comprendre Naruto a Gaara.

\- **Ce n'est jamais de ta faute.** Soupira t-il en lui coupant la parole. Puis il monta dans la voiture a droite de Naruto en pensant que son frère était vraiment le pire des idiots et ce dernier démarra.

(...)

Les infos passaient et le soleil était haut dans le ciel preuve qu'il était déjà midi. Gaara assit sur son canapé en cuir beige attendait que son frère n'entre ce qui ne tarda pas a arriver. Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard , le jeune homme blond arriva et s'assit directement après avoir balancé son sac, a cote de Gaara et le prit la télécommande.

\- **Rends moi cette télécommande imbécile!** Cria Gaara.

\- **Oh! Non,!non! Surtout pas après d'avoir insulter ton maître d'imbécile!** Rit Naruto en courant dans tout l'appartement.

\- **Je te jures Naru que si tu me la rends pas...**

Il se fit coupé par Naruto qui c'était tut , arrêter de courir comme un fou et surtout fixait la télévision derrière lui. Lentement, il se retourna pour regarder d'un oeil qui se voulait intéresser aux flash infos qui venaient d'apparaître a l'écran. Montrant une fille d'une quinzaine d'années, pas mal pensa aussitôt les frères en voyant sa photo , se faisant tuée par un animal suceur de sang en la lui vidant par deux trous a la base du cou.

\- **Elle s'appelait Ino Yamanaka.** Dit la journaliste essayant de retourner a son visage de marbre suite a cette tragédie , **et la police voudrait installer un couvre feu selon la demande des parents de la victime pour qu'il n'existe plus de mort de ce genre, en attendant que la police retrouve cet animal...**

La télévision fut de suite éteinte par un Naruto en colère.

\- **Par un animal hein?** Dit-il froidement.

\- V**raiment les humains sont stupides.** Répliqua Gaara essayant aussi de calmer sa colère.

\- **Et la police l'est encore plus,** dit Naruto puis il rit d'un rire froid et dit a Gaara , **protéger des personnes en leur cachant la vérité sur leur monde**, il soupira pour essayer de calmer sa colère et dit d'une voix calme mais trompeuse, **le gouvernement, je le pensais au dessus de tout cela.**

**\- Cela aurait été simple s'il nous donnait le petit.** Gaara s'assit sur le fauteuil et mit son menton contre sa paume réfléchissant.

\- **Ouais,**soupira Naruto en s'asseyant grossièrement sur le fauteuil, **d'ailleurs j'ai parlé a Kakashi.** Informa Naruto a Gaara sur un ton sérieux.

\- **L'humain a l'œil rouge?** Questionna Gaara.

\- **Qui d'autres.** Demanda Naruto.

\- **Comment fait -il pour ne pas se faire repérer?** Demanda Gaara la déception présente dans sa voix.

\- **Il utilise des lentilles mon petit Gaara ,** puis il continua quelques secondes après, **et un masque pour se couvrir la bouche.**

\- **Un cache-bouche quoi**. Se moqua gaara.

\- **C'est pas moi qui a été enfermé depuis le siècle dernier pour ne pas avoir caché mes..**. Répliqua directement le blond.

\- **C'est bon hein!** Dit Gaara fatigué d'entendre les sermons de Naruto, **c'est pas de ma faute **dit il semblant faire la moue.

Suite a cela, Naruto enleva l'élastique qui retenait sa queue de cheval et demanda a Gaara.

\- **C'est pas un peu trop long pour un homme?**

\- **Quoi tes cheveux?** Se moqua ouvertement le roux, afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Naruto frustré se leva et partit vers sa chambre avant de dire a Gaara afin de lui capter l'attention

\- **En faite Gaara.**

**\- Hum.**..fit Gaara pour lui montrer qu'il a son attention.

\- **Tu rentreras au lycée demain.** Il eut un sourire en songeant a la déception de Gaara.

\- **Génial.** Soupira ce dernier, **il ne manquait plus que ca.**

Puis il eut un blanc avant que Gaara se souvienne de quelque chose

\- **Et qu'est ce qui t'as dis Kaka...**commença t-il mais son frère était déjà partit.

(...)

\- **Merci Docteur encore une fois.** Dit Kakashi en serrant la main de le médecin.

\- **De rien mon cher Kakashi.** Répondit -elle en reprenant sa main, puis elle partit s'occuper surement d'un autre patient après lui avoir fait un bref signe de la main.

On entendait l'eau coulant de l'autre cote de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital signe que Sasuke se rinçait. Kakashi assit sur le lit d'hôpital de Sasuke ne put repenser a ce que Tsunade lui a dit. _**" Il a perdu la mémoire partiellement ce qui est plutôt un avantage dans notre cas , elle soupira puis dit a nouveau, il sait que tu es son tuteur et que Kabuto est son frère adoptif, mais a oublié tout de ses parents"**_

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un Sasuke habillé se séchant les cheveux.

\- **On y va?** Demanda t-il a Sasuke.

\- **Oui je me brosse les cheveux.** Répondit ce dernier.

Il dévisagea Sasuke surpris et Sasuke lui demanda un "Quoi?" blasé avant que Kakashi ne levé les mains au ciel et sortit de la chambre.

(...)

\- **Nous devions le mettre dans notre camp ce gamin**. Dit un homme a l'allure animal aux cheveux roux.

\- **Plus facile a dire qu'a faire.** Répondit un homme bien plus petit et frêle que celui roux.

\- **Dit d'un Hyuuga tel que toi Neji**..dit le roux se moquant du dit Neji.

\- **Tout Hyuuga a la même capacité d'analyse que moi Kurama.** Soupira Neji devant l'idiotie de son homologue.

\- **Oh...**répondit le dit Kurama en regardant Neji, **pas tous a mes souvenirs.** Il dit le dernier volet de sa réponse, en une pose reflechissante, index sur le menton et yeux levés vers le ciel. Et il savait combien cette position pouvait enerver Neji quand celui-ci voulait avoir raison- donc la plus part du temps.

\- **Hinata n'est pas totalement une Hyuuga** dit Neji comme pour se défendre frustré, agacé et ne pas perdre son combat verbal contre son coéquipier , **son père ne l'a pas construit avec un sang pur.** Répondit Neji sur de lui.

\- **Un sang-pur?** Dit Kurama moqueur, **pourtant aux dernières nouvelles.**..commenca Kurama qui se fit aussitôt couper par le brun.

\- **Ne finit pas sa phrase.** Dit-il d'une voix polaire, aussi polaire que ses yeux nacres. Il regarda Kurama dans les yeux, si celui-ci ne parlait pas par l'organe buccale, mais Neji savait que ses yeux se chargeaient de dire ce qu'il avait sur la langue.

Neji soupira furieusement avant de se lever de la chaise ou il était assit et fit balader ses yeux nacres avant de dire d'une voix froide.

\- **Je me charge de séduire Sasuke Uchiwa c'est tout.**

Il se retourna afin de sortir de la chambre de son coéquipier mais ce dernier apparaissait d'une vitesse incroyable derrière lui et mis ses mains dont les ongles ressemblaient plus a des griffes sur les hanches de Neji en collant son bassin contre son homologue. Kurama mit sa tête dans son cou avant de dire en soufflant sur le point faible de son amant.

\- **Elle pourrait pas s'en charger parce que moi..**.il accentua cette phrase par un baiser.

\- **Non.** Dit-il catégorique.

\- **Ta jumelle est très faible.** Rétorqua Kurama vexé et frustré en soupirant.

\- **C'est n'est pas de ma faute.**

(...)

Sasuke soupira en arrangeant son sac sur l'épaule. Il c'était réveillé en retard aujourd'hui donc avait demander a Kakashi s'il pouvait lui emmener.

Kakashi qui dormait encore car il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui selon ce dernier. Donc il partit demander a Kabuto de lui accompagner. Avec l'aide de son frère , il chercha les clés de voiture que son tuteur avait malencontreusement égarer ce qui lui fallut en tout plus vingt minutes de retard avant que Kabuto ne démarre ayant comme personne au siège passager un lycéen frustré et en colère par son retard évident.

(...)

Le professeur me dévisagea bizarrement. Je déglutir péniblement avant de faire le tour de la classe. Je remarquai que toute la classe me fixait comme un lion en cage. Mais le regard que je remarquait le plus c'était celui de Naruto, un garçon bien proportionnée mais bizarre selon moi. Je marcha pour commencer a m asseoir a ma place et durant le chemin, je semblais être en proie de plusieurs regards.

Je soupirai presque de soulagement quand je suis arrivé a ma chaise.

Le cours passa relativement bien. La cloche résonna afin d'annoncer le professeur suivant. Pendant le cours, mon dos me démangeait: preuve que quelqu'un me fixait. Je me retournais légèrement afin d'apercevoir un gars que je n'avais encore jamais vu en classe mais dont j'étais certains de l'avoir déjà vu quelques part.

Je me retournais afin de ne pas m attirer les foudres du professeur et essaya d'envoyer un message papier a Sakura. Chose tout bonnement impossible si je voulais être distrait a part bien sur si je le faisais d'abord passer par Naruto.

Avec un soupir de resignement, je me dis que je lui demanderai qui est ce garçon a la sortie...ou lui demander lui même.

**Voilà un autre chapitre de fini qui j'espère vous remontra le morale avec l'apparition de Gaara...alors reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Spirit 7.

Auteur: Kim Uchimaki.

Pairing: NaruSasu.

Raiting: T et homophobes s'abstenir!

Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto sont a Masashi Kishimoto.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonnait et tout les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme et sortirent de la classe. Sasuke soupira en regardant l'horloge murale car il devait rester en retenue pour cause du retard qu'il avait eu et du "raffut" de la classe un jour auparavant. Il souffla encore une fois quand il vit la mine moqueuse de Sakura et celle compatissante d'Hinata qui sortaient elles aussi des cours. Néanmoins, il remarqua qu'il y avait deux personnes en plus de lui dans la classe dont un , il le sentait par sa nuque, le fixait. Il se retourna et regarda directement -comme par hasard- sur le regard bleu-vert de Gaara, le frère de Naruto. Il n'arrivait toujours pas a croire ce fait. Naruto avait un frère. Mais un vrai frère quoi! Certes Naruto avait le droit d'avoir un frère mais ca lui faisait tout bizarre. C'est comme si il était habituer a connaitre un Naruto seul, froid et colérique qu'il s'était jamais demandé si ce dernier avait de la famille. En plus de la rumeur qui passait comme quoi Naruto avait reprit la terminale car il avait eu un problème familial qui l'avait poussé a tué ses parents...et le blond qui ne niait pas les faits et les acceptaient pas non plus... Sasuke ne savait plus ou en mettre la tête. Son crane lui fit soudainement mal et il remarqua alors qu'il fixait toujours le roux pendant son débat intérieur et il rougit quand le dit roux lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se lever et s'assoir juste a la place de Narruto en bref a sa droite. Ayant deux salles de cours, Sasuke avait par conséquent deux places au presque même endroit mais avec de table banc différents. Si a cette table ci les chaises et tables étaient relies deux par deux, l'autre était unique donc chaque chaise ayant son table banc pratique lors des devoirs surveilles limitant ainsi la triche et le bavardage. Même si le dernier point n'était pas forcement limité, au contraire.

La porte coulissante bascula informant l'arrivée tardive de cinq minutes du professeur. Professeur qui ne s'en préoccupait pas puisqu'il s'assit sur son bureau et commença a partager des feuilles et de donner un temps chronométrique et de dire au trois élèves présents de les faire car ils seront comptes dans la moyenne du trimestre. Sasuke vu avec bonheur qu'il s'agissait des maths mais il ne put cacher sa grimace quand il se rendit compte que c'était la leçon qu'il devait apprendre la veille et qu'il n'avait pas pu car il était trop préoccupé a penser a un certain roux. Roux qui était assit actuellement a sa droite et qui ne s'en préoccupait pas du moins du monde. Sasuke soupira une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dérangeant surement son voisin mais d'abord ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait invité a sa place non ? Il sourit doucement à sa bêtise et commença à faire ce maudit exercice.

…

Le professeur annonça la fin de l'heure et c'est un Sasuke tout endormi que Gaara eut le plaisir de réveiller. En se réveillant, Sasuke fut d'abord surpris de la présence du roux, croyant que c'était un rêve, il se coucha encore plus confortablement sur sa table mais fut obliger de se lever quand le professeur tira durement sa feuille vierge. Il sursauta surpris et ne pu s'empêcher de paniquer quand il sut qu'il n'avait rien écrit sur sa copie. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes de honte et il sursauta encore quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Le professeur et les élèves étant partis il ne restait plus que lui et Gaara dans la salle. Le roux lui offrit un sourire avant de ranger les affaires de Sasuke dans le sac de ce dernier. Ses affaires étant déjà rangés il attrapa le brun par le bras fermement afin de l'enlever définitivement du monde des rêves ce qui marcha puisque le brun parvint après quelques pas a ne plus tituber et ils sortirent tout les deux de l'établissement. C'est quand le vent frais du soir lui fouetta le visage que Sasuke remarqua enfin qu'il était avec Gaara . Il en resta tout d'abord coït avant de continuer de s'avancer vers chez lui, le roux a ses trousses. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander intérieurement en regardant Gaara ce qu'il faisait la en le suivant. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire en voyant les regards incessants du brun sur lesquels il pouvait sentir de multiples questions. Il sourit intérieurement avant de répondre à la question muette du brun :

Je t'accompagne tout simplement.

Dire que Sasuke était surpris était un euphémisme. Il se demandait comment le roux avait fait pour savoir sa réponse et d'y répondre. Etait-il devin ? Ou encore pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ? Questions qui ne devraient jamais avoir de réponse si le roux ne se remettait pas a parler. Ce qu'il fit en disant :

Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Il s'arrêta en disant cela et se tourna vers Sasuke l'obligeant a se retourner a son tour. Il prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe avant de lui caresser tendrement les joues en disant :

Tu es tellement expressif Sasuke que je pourrai deviner a quoi tu penses a chaque instants.

Sasuke ne répliqua pas quelques peu perturber par la soudaine proximité du roux avec lui mais ne pu s'empêcher de rougir quand le roux s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Il ferma fortement les yeux en sentant l'haleine fraiche du roux contre sa joue et tendit quelque peu les lèvres. Mais il fut fortement surpris quand une des mains de Gaara quitta sa joue pour enlever ce qui semblait être un cil et fut pris soudainement de honte quand le roux se recula.

Tu avais un cil qui est tombé. Expliqua Gaara.

Sasuke acquiesça de la tête ne se demandant pas comment le roux avait fait pour voir son cil dans la nuit éclairer seulement de la lumière de la lune pleine et de quelques lampadaires et ouvra la marche gêné d'avoir des pensée tel que celui de l'embrasser a travers son camarade de classe. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes avant que Sasuke qui ses rêves en entendant au loin le cri d'un loup. Il prit peur en se raccrochant au blouson de cuir du roux, ce dernier lui attrapa la main presque tendrement en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire. Ils marchèrent ainsi main dans la main sans le paraitre jusque devant le portail de la maison de Kakashi puis Gaara lui remit ses affaires avec en prime un baiser a la joue. Sasuke rougit encore et remercia qu'il fut nuit afin que le roux ne le voyes pas rougir, peine perdue pour la vue indomptable du roux qui ne fit que sourire avant de s'éclipser silencieusement. Sasuke rentra chez lui tout bouleversé et monta directement se coucher sans se doucher ni manger et encore moins avoir fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain : ses pensées et ses rêves appartenaient au roux.

Gaara avança encore un peu plus rapidement afin de se retrouver a l'entrée d'un parc. Il regarda le portail de barres noirs avant de regarder de gauche a droite pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours. En l'absence d'individus, il sauta incroyablement haut, plus de quatre mètres et s'accrocha fermement à la rambarde avant de sauter par-dessus et atterrir tel un chat sur ses pieds. Il avança comme toute personne n'ayant pas commit un tel acte les mains dans les poches dans la foret profonde suivant le parc.

_**Bonsoir, je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié mais voici le chapitre 7 de Spirit. Je l'ai corrigée moi même il y'a deux minutes et je ne l'ai pas fait passer d'abord chez ma beta pour les plus impatients d'entre vous. Je vous remercie de toujours me soutenir et je vous promets qu'a partir de cet instant je publierai au moins un chapitre de n'importe ma publication par mois. Merci encore et...reviews?**_


End file.
